AUTOBÚS
by castillamellado
Summary: A veces, el viajar en un transporte que no frecuentamos puede traer la suerte de que el viaje no sea tan aburrido si conocemos a la persona correcta.


Pues que más dcirles que esta es la primera vez que escribo. Espero no sean tan duros conmigo aunque si espero con muchas esperanzas sus reviews. Pues me pasó y fue gracioso, y también por que no tenía idea de que escribir. Este fanfic (si se le puede llamar así) es para el grupo de Facebook AoKiLovers~ aunque con un poco de retraso, pues no tenía ni idea de como manejar esta cosa. Disfrútenlo como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

* * *

**Nombre del Fanfic: AUTOBÚS**

**Autor(a): castillamellado**

**Fandom:Kuroko no Basuke**

**Clasificación: Todos los públicos**

* * *

**AUTOBÚS**

– _**¡Ahhh! ¡Es tarde, es tarde! ¡Van a regañarme! ¿Por qué tengo que ir hasta allá? ¡Diablos, tengo que apurarme!**_

Sería la primera vez que viajaría en autobús, pues el lugar al que iría estaba un poco alejado de la cuidad y el tren bala aun no tenía ruta. Sus padres le habían dicho que tenía que alcanzarlos allá y que esta vez tenía que respetar la hora a la cual había dicho que llegaría. Pero su necedad de aprender a cocinar lo había hecho retrasarse.

Había leído en internet una receta que involucraba arroz, y era la única cosa que aún no sabía cocinar. Dos días antes lo había estado intentando y lo había echado a perder, pero no se rendía así que continuó. El día anterior, lo había hecho otra vez, y al parecer, los intentos de ayer habían dado sus frutos, pues ahora el arroz ya salía un poco mejor y siguió con ello. Por eso esta mañana quería hacerlo de desayuno y se había levantado temprano. Pero el maldito celular no dejaba de sonar con los mensajes de What'sApp, así que tomándose un poco de tiempo se dedicó a responderlos.

Y el tiempo se le fue en ello. Es que en cuanto comenzó a responder, los mensajes no dejaban de llegar preguntándole y contando los mejores chismes. Sí, tal vez sea como una vieja chismosa pero estaban interesantes y alguien como él no podía dejarlos ir. Sobre todo si estaban involucrados con su trabajo. Y cuando se dio cuenta, su hora estaba cerca. Lo único que pudo hacer antes de meterse a bañar fue maldecirse por pasar tanto tiempo en el celular.

Al terminar se dio cuenta que su maleta ni siquiera estaba hecha, lo que hizo que su desesperación aumentará. Tomando prácticamente lo que sea se vistió, aunque misteriosamente sus prendas hacían juego. Pues que mejor. Se acercó al closet sacando más ropa y metiéndola sin acomodar en la maleta, volteo al espejo mirando su cabello. Sip, le encantaba, pero un poco de sílica no le haría daño y lo mejor, lo haría lucir más brillante.

Se puso los zapatos, el saco, se aseguró de tener su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, la cartera y los audífonos… –**¿Dónde cangrejos dejé los audífonos? ¡No puede ser, los necesito! Busca, busca… El último lugar donde los dejé fue en la cama… Malvadas almohadas… ¡Los encontré!**

Tenía que irse ya, la hora a la que tenía que llegar se acercaba con cada minuto que se tardaba más pero al estar cerca de la puerta se acordó de las llaves. –_**De acuerdo, las llaves no las tengo en el bolsillo… En la mesa no… la cama menos… ¿dónde, dónde?… La mal… sana maleta… Lo sabía. Ahora sí, vámonos.**_

Salió y lo malo de todo esto es que tenía que caminar cerca de 15 minutos hacia la parada que lo llevaría donde tenía que tomar el siguiente transporte. Más tiempo perdido. Bueno al menos podía "despejarse" un poco antes de tener que pasar cerca de dos horas en un autobús, viajando a quién sabe dónde, con un poco más de un montón de personas de lo acostumbrado. Al menos la música lo haría relajarse un poco.

Cuando llego a la central, no esperaba encontrar tanta gente. Al parecer muchos aun usaban el transporte de autobuses para llegar a sus destinos, viajes de placer y, como él, visitar a su familia. Busco el letrero que dijera su destino, se acercó y se formó para comprar su boleto. Al tenerlo, se dirigió al lugar donde sería anunciado su viaje. No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues en cuanto llegó y fue a comprar una botella de agua, la operadora pedía a los pasajeros que subieran al autobús. Fue uno de los últimos, ya que una chica no encontraba el dinero para pagar lo que había comprado.

Busco donde sentarse; la mayoría de los asientos al frente estaban ocupados, por lo que tuvo que irse más atrás. Estaba sentándose cuando lo vio. La persona del otro lado había hecho ruido con una bolsa de papas y tuvo que desviar su mirada. Sus miradas se conectaron. Se quedó un rato así, que no fue mucho. ¿Cuánto...? ¿Fueron… 5 segundos? Eso bastó para que el chico le sonriera, y él hizo lo acomodó en el asiento, se puso los audífonos y dio _**play**_ al reproductor de su celular.

Muchas personas le habían dicho que la música que escuchaba era, si no relajante tampoco molesta. Una de las ventajas de ser versátil en cuanto a sus gustos por la música. Pues para sí, la electrónica era su género favorito y que mejor que cuando la pudo escuchar a unos de los mejores exponentes de ella y también uno de sus Dj's favoritos: **David Guetta**. A una de sus hermanas también le gustaba la música electrónica y era genial que dentro de su familia existiera alguien con quien compartir sus gustos.

Fue cuando por el rabillo del ojo, vio que el chico se movía, al parecer buscando una posición más cómoda. No pudo más que llevarse la mano a la boca para disminuir su risa, pues el chico había tirado sus papas. Le dio un poco de sed y bebió de su botella, pero al girar la cabeza, la mirada del chico otra vez a enfocada en él. Y otra vez le sonrió, siendo correspondido. El autobús era de esos los cuales tenían televisión y, para que viaje no fuera tan estresante, podían películas, pero él no les hizo caso.

Saco el celular y se puso a buscar una canción que es del álbum que su hermana hace no mucho había descargado. _**Se lo robó **_de su computadora y, ya que iba a estar casi "_una eternidad_" en el transporte sobre ruedas, pues que mejor momento para escucharlo. Al encontrarlo, busco una canción con la cual pudiera empezar y pues hay estaba una, pues hace tiempo que no escuchaba a **Armin Van Buuren**: _**IN &amp; OUT OF LOVE.**_

Mientras la canción sonaba, lo había invadido un sentido de relajación tan intenso que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había dormido cerca de veinte minutos. Pues sí que amaba la música electrónica. Pero el dichoso álbum ni siquiera iba por la mitad. Bueno eso era obvio. –**Pues ya que estoy, ¿cuántas canciones tiene? Ni siquiera me fijé… "**_**¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿98 canciones y tres mixes de… UNA JODIDA HORA?! ¿Cuántas horas son? Son muchas, ni en todo el viaje hasta allá lo terminaría de escuchar. Pero ahora cual escucho… A ver… que tal esta.**_

Encontró una llamada _**PLAYED-A-LIVED (THE BONGO SONG) **_de **Safri Duo. **Ya lo recordaba, esta canción la había oído hace mucho, pero no se acordaba del nombre. El autobús se detuvo de repente, al parecer habían llegado a otra parada donde recoger pasajeros, pero mucho más pequeña que la anterior, y suponía que viajaban al mismo lugar que él. Tuvo que quitar su maleta del asiento, para permitir que alguien más se sentara. Volvió a concentrarse en su celular y sintió el peso de alguien. Se habían sentado a su lado. Cuando volvió la vista, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. ¡El chico se había pasado a su lado! Sí que le dio una **muy** buena impresión.

– **Hola.**

– **Hola.** **– **No pudo hacer más que reír un poco y el chico a su lado… tampoco.

– **Te burlaste de mis papas.**

– **¡Pero no fue a propósito! Aunque sí fue muy gracioso.**

– **Ah… perdón, pero es que vi tu celular.**

– **¿Eh? ¿Mi celular? ¿Por qué?**

– **Cuando vi que lo sacaste la segunda vez, quería ver que hacías y vi la portada del mismo álbum que tengo.**

– **¿Cuá…? Ah, esta.** **– **Saco nuevamente su celular, lo desbloqueó y le mostró la portada.

– **Si, esa. ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita? Bueno, ¿de veras te gusta la música electrónica?**

– **¡Claro, la amo! Es lo que más escucho. Y aun no tengo una favorita porque no lo había escuchado.**

– **¿Y eso?**

– **Mi hermana lo descargó y no había tenido tiempo de pasarlo y cuando lo hice, tampoco para escucharlo. **

– **Mmm… ¿Cuál es tu Dj favorito?**

– **¡Armin Van Buuren! ¡Me gusta mucho!**

– **Me gusta más David Guetta, no soy mucho del trance.**

– **A mí sí, pero también me gusta él. – **Aunque sutilmente, el chico moreno se acercaba un poco y él no se quedaba atrás. Habían llegado a tocar sus rodillas y el otro empujaba la contraria con la suya.

– **Traigo una conexión que puede conectar tus audífonos y los míos en un solo teléfono, te gustaría. – **Muy bien, esta indirecta si la entendía. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, el sonrojo más intenso, pero logro juntar el valor para preguntarle directamente.

– **¿**_**Estas… coqueteando conmigo**_**?**

– **¿Tú que crees? – **Ok, no se lo esperaba. Bueno, tal vez si pero no tanto… ahh!, su cabeza era un lío, pero pudo reponerse.

– **¿Pero aún no sabes mi nombre? – **Sí, ¿cómo coqueteas con alguien y aun no sabes el nombre? Sintió como el moreno ponía una mano sombre su rodilla, que no paraba de moverse.

– **Eso tiene arreglo. Pues me presento, soy Aomine Daiki, un gusto y ¡que gusto! –** soltó una risa que no fue más allá que para sus oídos. Lo acompaño en el gesto –** ¿Y tú?**

– **Me llamo Kise Ryouta. Y también es un GRAN gusto el conocerte. – **Volvió a reír. Fue correspondido.

– **Por cierto, aun me quedan papas, ¿quieres un poco?**

– **Sí, gracias. Creo que almorcé muy temprano y ya me está dando hambre.**

No supo en que momento el brazo de Aomine fue a sus hombros, y de ahí a su cintura. Ni cuando es que él también había tomado la confianza suficiente como para haberle dado un beso, cuando el moreno le dio la papa con la boca. Pero no se sentía mal con ello. Y al parecer el otro tampoco, pues en una vuelta un poco brusca, por poco y se da un golpe contra la ventana. Pero se libró de ello gracias a los rápidos reflejos de Aomine y su mano, entre su cabeza y el vidrio.

– **¿Estás bien?** – pregunto con tono un poco alterado.

– **Sí, estoy bien, gracias. Si no fuera por tu mano, ahora tendría un moretón. **

– **Estúpido conductor.** – Sonrío antes las palabras de su acompañante.

– **Ya, tranquilo, no es su culpa. Es también por el camino**

– **Pero aun así, ¡que no pude manejar con más cuidado!**

– **Si, ya cálmate. **

Se les había olvidado conectar los auriculares al teléfono, pero la charla estaba muy interesante. Es un poco raro –por no decir improbable- que un tipo que parece duro tenga casi los mismos gustos que tú, y no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de entablar conversación con alguien que se caía de bueno a ver la dichosa película.

– **Aomine-cchi, ¿quieres conectar tus auriculares?** – Le mostró su teléfono.

– **¿Eh? Sí. ¿Y por qué **_**Aomine-cchi**_**? – **Saco sus audífonos y el conector. Kise le dio su teléfono y conecto todo. Los puso en medio de ambos.

– **Ah, eso es porque cuando conozco a alguien y ya me siento cercano a ese alguien, le demuestro agregandolé el "cchi" a su nombre.****– **Aomine se acercó aún más a su persona, invadiendo su ya reducido espacio personal.

– **¿Qué tan cercano soy para ti? – **¿En serio existían humanos con ese tono de voz? Era demasiado sexy; no pudo reprimirse más. Alzó los brazos y rodeo el cuello contrario.

– **Pues así de cercano. **

Comenzaron el beso a un ritmo lento, probándose; asegurándose del verdadero sabor. Aomine apretó y acercó aún más las caderas contrarias. Se arrimó hasta el posa-brazos del asiento para que Kise quedará recostado. El rubio entendió y lo hizo, Aomine no tardó en volver a devorar su boca otra vez. En verdad, el sabor de la boca contraria era adictivo. Había besado a otras personas, pero ninguna lo había besado como Kise. Sus gemidos dentro del beso eran hermosos, y demasiado sexys que si no lo callaba, lo tomaría en ese… transporte. Se separó y ayudo al rubio a sentarse. Kise hizo un puchero, eso le causó gracia; tampoco quería separarse pero si no lo hacía, seguramente nunca lo volverían a dejar subir en esa línea.

– **¿Aomine-cchi?** – Tal vez no le gustó como lo haya besado. –**¿No te gustó?** **– **Preguntó apenado. Aomine lo miró y soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

– **No, no es eso. Al contrario, Amo tus besos, pero si no paraba íbamos a ir, si no a la cárcel, si a ser el show del autobús. **

– **¿No me digas qué…?**

– **¿No me crees? Siéntelo. –** Kise acercó la mano a la parte sensible del moreno. No pudo más que reírse y burlarse de Aomine.

– **¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es de verdad! – **No podía para sus carcajadas y la gente del autobús volteaba a ver quién era el causante e tal escándalo.

– **¡Que no te burles! – **También le parecía divertida su situación. –**Ya, mejor pongámonos los auriculares y escuchemos música. **

– **S****í, mejor. Antes de que la "anaconda" me muerda. – **Se pusieron los audífonos sin dejar de reír.

El encargado de poner la música fue Aomine, y para gusto de Kise, puso el álbum que había hecho que se sentara a su lado. En serio, al parecer ese dichoso álbum traía buena suerte, especialmente para él. Nuevamente, el brazo de Aomine fue a dar a su cintura y esta vez, él también le abrazo. Se quedaron dormidos lo que restaba del viaje. Tanto que no sintieron que el autobús hacía una parada más. Las personas que subían solo podían ver a dos chicos abrazados, dormidos, pensando que tal vez eran hermanos. Pero los más perspicaces, al parecer se habían dado cuenta, pues los labios de ambos estaban rojos y un poco hinchados.

El primero en despertar fue Aomine. Dirigió su mirada al rubio y le dedicó una sonrisa. Deposito un beso el frente del chico, otro en la mejilla y uno último y más prolongado en los labios. Vio como las personas se preparan, pues el autobús había llegado a su destino. Lo más rápido que pudo saco un lapicero y una hoja de papel… pero se acordó que no tenía y mejor corto un pedazo de papel higiénico. Escribió lo mejor y rápido que se permitió, sacudió un poco a Kise hasta que despertó. Le dio otro beso mientras ponía el papel en sus manos.

Tomó su maleta y empezó a caminar por el pasillo entre los asientos.

Kise se dio cuenta que los pasajeros ya bajaban, se levantó como cucaracha oxigenada hasta que vio con claridad. Agarró su maleta y se fue directo a la puerta. Antes de bajar le dio las gracias al conductor que le respondió y entró al recinto para poder salir de la estación de autobuses. Cerró su mano derecha con frustración, pues quiso despedirse de Aomine-cchi y éste no se lo permitió. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que había algo en su mano. Mientras caminaba lo leyó.

_**Llamamé, espero que cuando vuelvas tengamos una cita. ATTE: Aomine Daiki**_

_**XXX XXX XX XX.**_

Sonrío, dobló el papel y lo guardó.

– _**Y yo que pensaba que el viaje en autobús sería aburrido.**_


End file.
